


Hi-Score

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [325]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Candy Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they play Candy Crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi-Score

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I never actually played Candy Crush.

“-the parameters of this mission and- Hawkeye, are you listening?” Phil asked when he looked up to find that Clint was immersed in his phone. 

“Hawkeye.” Phil tried again.

“Agent Barton.” Still nothing.

“Clint!”

“Yeah, yeah. One sec. I’m just trying to finish this level.” Clint answered with a testy tone. 

Can you believe that? Clint had the gall to blow Phil off like that  _in the middle of a briefing._ Yeah, sure, Clint could do that all he wanted at home, and in the tower, but this was SHIELD and Phil was technically still his superior. Just because they’ve been dating a few months doesn’t mean that Clint could just up and disrespect him like this. Phil is not and will not be afraid to call Barton out on his bullshit attitude.

Phil yanked the phone out of Clint’s hand and that was met with unfinished gibberish from Clint - mostly ‘what’s and ‘shit’s and ‘at least pause it’s.

“Were you even listening to me?” Phil asked.

“Something about shooting bad guys.” Clint waved it off. “Now, Can I have my phone back, _please._  I’m at a very crucial point, and I don’t want to have to start again.” Clint complained.

Phil turned to the phone and sighed. “Seriously? Candy Crush? I thought you were over this addiction.” 

“I  _am_. I can stop whenever I want. I just really want to get this level over with. So, can you please give me my phone back?” 

“No. Not until after your mission.” Phil told him, putting the phone in his breast pocket. “You won’t need it where you’re going, anyway.” 

“What? Why? Where am I going?” Clint asked with a frown.

“I thought you said you were listening.” Phil smirked.

—

As it turned out, Clint didn’t need his phone for the mission seeing as how it was in the middle of fucking nowhere and even the SHIELD signal couldn’t reach him. Still, it would have been nice if he had his phone to play with while waiting for extraction. 

And now that he was back, all he wanted was a shower then 2 days of continuous sleep… but first he had to get his phone back from Phil. Agent May had told him that Phil should be in his office working on the final paperwork for Agent Wu’s last mission before it went to Filing.

Clint knocked on Phil’s office but there was no answer. He turned the knob to find the office uncharacteristically dark. “Phil?” Clint called out to the seemingly empty room. He flicked the lights on and closed the door behind him.

The swivel chair turned and Phil looked up at him. “Oh, Clint. You’re back. So soon?”

“I’m glad to see you missed me too.” Clint said sarcastically. “I was gone for a week. What the hell were you doing in the dark?” Clint narrowed his eyes at him.

“Nothing. I was- Nothing.” Phil answered.

“See, Why don’t I believe you?” Clint rounded the desk and pulled whatever was in Phil’s hands.

It was his phone. 

The phone made a familiar sound and the bells in Clint’s head started ringing. He started grinning and Phil dropped his head in shame. “You did not.” Clint said in a disbelieving tone.

“I did. And it’s awful. I couldn’t put it down. That is the devil incarnate.” Phil pointed at Clint’s phone.

“Now, now.” Clint chastised. “I’m sure we can get you the help you need, but for now-” Clint happened to glance at his phone and noticed one distinct change. “ _You messed up my score!”_ Clint cried out. “Phil,  _why”_

Clint started furiously tapping on the phone and retired to Phil’s couch. “Why couldn’t you download the game into  _your_  phone. Why’d you have to mess up mine? Now I have to beat your score. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get that hi-score?”

“I might have an idea.” Phil answered, ashamed.

Clint huffed and focused on his phone again. Who needs sleep anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/132418694556/i-still-havent-finished-that-gift-and-its)


End file.
